The Walk Out
by cmpunkpuppylover
Summary: Seth Rollins' story after he left the ring on march.3 2014. Will things get better or will there always be a void? The shield has issues to address and Jessie has a new issue with Seth!
1. Chapter 1: after the walk

Note: This new story take place after Monday night RAW on march.3rd 2014.

Seth Rollins' eyes were blurred trying not to let his emotions control him, as he walked to the Shield's locker room. He grabbed his bags took off his vest and gloves and walked out to his jeep before anyone could talk to him, and before the guys could find him. Seth sped to the hotel and was there with in a couple minutes, he knocked on the door because he couldn't find his room key.

"open this fuckin door or I'm going to kick it in!" Seth yelled from outside the door. Jessie ran to the door at her boyfriends furious tone. Seth pushed Jessie slightly and threw his bags on the floor trying not to look at Jessie's hurt blue eyes, he didn't want to talk so he locked himself in the bathroom.

Jessie was stunned that he pushed her, 'he has never pushed me even when he was joking' she thought trying to fight back tears, she was scared, she has never seen this side of Seth, he was always so loving and so protective of her.

Jessie finally found words through her sobs, "What the fuck was that for… you asshole!" she yelled at the wooden bathroom door. Seth couldn't get the courage to speak he knew he was so in the wrong, he needed to clear his mind and needed to claim down, so he had a nice long hot shower.

While Seth had his shower Jessie just laid in bed sobbing and soaking the pillows. There was another knock that made her jump, it was loud and hard. She tried to compose herself and wiping away tears, Jessie opened the door seeing an angry Roman and ballistic Dean. Roman turned from angry to concerned in one moment while he just stared at Jessie with sad eyes, dean saw Jessie wiping tears away and tried to claim down too.

"Are you ok? What did the coward to this time?" Roman said starting to get angry again. Jessie couldn't speak but just hug the large man in the doorway. "sshh, it will be ok. I promise." After Jessie claimed down a bit she let the guys in. "please tell me what happened." Roman said as he sat her down on the bed.

"Well, he knocked angrily and barged in almost pushing me to the floor… he's never done that, I was just so scared, but now he's in the shower." Jessie sad now with new tears starting to form.

"What a little bitch, I mean who does that to a woman?" Dean was now furious.

Seth turned off the water realizing it just wasn't Jessie in the room, he wrapped his waist in a white towel at listened to who it was. He knew those voices very well, they were his shield brothers.

Roman heard the water turn off and he got up while Dean sat down next to Jessie explaining what happened in the ring.

"Open this fucking door you cowered, who in there right mind leaves in a middle of the match and, comes to the hotel where he pushes a woman and locks himself in a bathroom?" Roman yelled with an enraged voice. Seth was listening and feeling even worse than ever, just the way roman said it, his own shield brother, broke his heart. 'Fuck' Seth thought 'I want to come out only for Jessie but if I come out then I might get beat up' he was fighting with himself in his head.

"Man up Seth." Dean shouted from the bed while comforting Jessie.

"You guys should leave, I can handle Seth." Jessie said now fully claim. She got up and opened the door.

"But, you.."

"no. I'm fine," Jessie cut roman off. "if you want you can wait in the hall."

"come on big man, she is strong, she'll put him in his place" Dean pulled Roman out of the room. "we'll be in the hall if you need us."

"ok thanks." Jessie watched Roman close the door behind him as they stood in the hall.

"Babe, can you come out… please, the guys are gone." Jessie whined. Seth whipped the door open making Jessie flinch a little bit, but Seth ignored it and picked her up and kissed her like it was the last kiss he would ever give her. He pulled away slowly leaving her lips parted and pouted.

"Jessica Archer Monroe" Seth looked deep in here eyes 'he never called me by my full name' she thought "I am so sorry and such a fool to think I could do that and you wouldn't be mad or take me with open arms and" Jessie cut him off with a kiss.

"it's ok I know you didn't mean it, but if you do it again your on the curb ninja Rollins." Looking in his deep brown eyes, I truly knew he was sincere. When he was going for another kiss she pulled away "but, I think you have two other people to apologize to and there in the hall." He groaned like a five your old "babe, come on."

"Fuck, do I have to?" he whined, Jessie gave him a 'seriously babe?' look. Seth put here down and went to his suitcase and put on basketball shorts and no shirt. He gave Jessie a tug on her waist and went for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Seth go sit down, I'm gonna talk to them to make sure they don't come in like fire crackers." She gestured to the bed.

"thanks babe, I love you."  
"Love you too, Sethie" she said before opening the door. She saw Roman leaning by the door looking like he was listening in, Dean was sitting on the carpeted hall floor busy on his phone. Roman looked down to Jessie and dean looked up putting his phone into his pocket. Reigns moved fast trying to get in the door before it closed.

"Jessie move please" Roman's steel eyes were trying to intimidate her. "so I can bust his teeth in." he whispered under his breath.

"Roman!" Jessie was shocked that he said that. "there is going to be no busting today, ok? He is your shield brother, so be nice. I'm not letting you guys in until you calm down, I can wait all night." Jessie crossed her arms not moving in her place in front of the now closed door.

"Settle down big man. You can't get her to move, she has more strength than you." Dean said putting a hand on Romans shoulder. "Jess we'll see you in the morning, lets go roman."

Roman growled "fine see you in the morning baby girl." Jessie hugged the guys before the walked down the hall to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: The apologies

Seth woke up with Jessie on the other side of the bed wearing her oversized shield hoodie and red panties. He rolled over with a smile on his face cuddling her, he couldn't help but smile when she was wearing shield merchandise.

"Good morning grizzly." Seth called her grizzly because she's cute to look at but she can kill.

"Morning Ninja." Jessie rolled over to kiss him lightly. They just stared in each others eyes for a couple minutes eye talking.

"Are you coming to cross fit with me?" the room was quiet, Seth was feeling a little sad from last night knowing he wasn't going with his brothers to the gym like they always do.

"You know I'm terrible at cross fit and I know that I'm not your number one option. So can you please make up with the guys so I don't have to do cross fit? Please?" Jessie whined even though she went to the gym and was active she hated cross fit. He groaned but agreed.

They both got ready for the day and the room was kind of tense both of them not knowing what to expect. Jessie but on black skinny jeans, got a fresh shield hoodie from Seth and to top it off put on red converse shoes, today she did natural makeup and a messy bun. Seth on the other hand had on grey skinny jeans and a plain white tee.

"Babe are you ready?" Jessie asked pulling Seth off the bed.

"No!" Seth pouted

"Seth come on you're a grown ass man, so start acting like one!" She snapped, but sending a reality check to him. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Seth. He loved that she was a take control woman and could defiantly handle her own.

They walked down the hall hand in hand, she knocked on Dean's door first hoping things might go smoother with him. It took Dean a bit to answer, he came to the door in his boxers and with extremely messy hair and he looked confused, he was still half a sleep.

"Jessie what are you doing here?" Dean said with a raspy voice.

"Hey sleepy, go wash your face your still half a sleep. And please put some pants on." She demanded, but with a soft tone. Dean didn't see Seth except for when they walked into the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean was surprised he showed up.

"Dean we'll talk about that after you're fully awake." Jessie was still holding hands with Seth and leading him to the comfy chairs Dean had in his room. After Dean was awake after washing his face and putting on sweats he was ready to talk. "we came to talk to you first hoping you might be easier to talk with then we can all talk with Roman just in case things get hairy." She explained.

"Ok, so you need a real man to protect you from Roman?" Dean glared at Seth. Seth got up ready to pound Dean's face in.

"Seth don't even think about it. You guys are brothers come on!" Jessie said grabbing Seth's wrist. Seth sat back down.

"What are going to do Seth? You want to fight? You know you pushed a woman and you can't even look at yourself in the mirror without seeing a monster can you?" what Dean said was right, Seth was ashamed of himself. Jessie felt Seth's energy and told him to leave the room and go cool off. Once he left, Dean looked at Jessie wondering what happened last night with them.

"Dean what the fuck was that for? You know he feels like a scum bag. Can you at least try to be friendly with him? Please?" she begged, dean just nodded quietly, he crossed the line. Jessie came back ten minutes later with Seth, while Dean was still on the bed, now with a shirt on.

"One question, why did you walk out? You left us for dead!" Dean asked a little claimer now, for Jessie.

"I told you before if we aren't getting along then I'm leaving, obviously you guys didn't listen or you thought it was a joke. I can't take it anymore I'm not always gonna be there to keep the shield together." He was starting to get upset.

"Well, man you just don't walk out you help and talk with your shield brothers. If we want to be the most destructive force in WWE then we need to stick together!" Dean was getting furious.

"Can we please all apologize for last night?" Jessie pleated.

"Fine, I'm sorry for walking out and sorry for watching you guys get defeating." Seth was quiet but Dean could still hear.

"Wha-" Dean was cut off immediately by Jessie, she knew he was going to ask what.

"Dean! Save it for the ring"

"I'm sorry for not listening and sorry for not waking up earlier, when we were falling apart." Dean said with his head down

"and" Seth wanted the apology to continue.

"and I'm sorry for bringing up the push thing." Dean was looking at Jessie not knowing what to do now. Seth got up and stuck his hand out for a hand shake.

"oh come on brothers don't give handshakes they hug!" Jessie said giggling. Dean got up from the bed and hugged Seth roughly. "ok now lets go deal with Roman" she said getting up and walking towards the door. "come on we got an angry Samoan to tame" she said laughing. They walked to the door and hiding Seth around the corner so Roman wouldn't freak out right away. Dean knocked on the door giving him a second to answer.

"Hey guys, did something happen again?" roman was concerned looking around to see if Seth was nearby.

"No nothing happened but, we wanted to talk to you about the issue." Jessie said looking into Roman's grey eyes. He let them in, but Seth was still around the corner and he couldn't hear anything so he texted Jessie

*Babe text me when I should come in*

*ok* she answered while going to sit on the bed.

"Are you texting that jerk?" she stopped in her tracks and looked at Roman.

"He's not a jerk, he didn't mean it!" Jessie walked to Roman and slapped him in the face. Roman couldn't do anything but he was still pretty scary, she never felt completely safe with the two guys, only Seth.

"ok, ok. Sit down and apologize Jessie." Dean was holding Roman back just in case.

"You think I'm gonna fucking apologize then you got any other thing coming Dean, and don't tell me what to do." She snapped no one could truly calm her except for Seth. She was making her way to the door when she got grabbed by Roman.

"Look I'm sorry, don't leave we need to settle this." She glared at him with cold eyes. "is this why he calls you Grizzly?" Roman asked.

"Yes, I could kill if I wanted." The room fell silent wanting for someone to make a move. "I'm sorry to, that was uncalled for." Jessie apologized.

"I need you to stay claim, so we can bring in Seth big man" Dean said letting go of Roman.

"Fine, only for Jessie." He growled.

"ok thanks. Give me a second." Jessie left the room in search for Seth, but he was outside of the room.

"ready?" she grabbed his hand gave him a kiss and knocked again Dean answered. Roman was on the bed enraged.

"just relax and promise no fighting?" Jessie looked at all of the guys seriously. They all agreed. "ok, dean and Seth already made up, now it's your turn."

"come Seth explain everything!" Roman glared at Seth.

"well I couldn't take it anymore, and you knew how I felt and you did nothing." Seth was sincere and upset. "Roman we are the closet and didn't do shit!"

" I know and that was my fault!" Roman was also very sincere. "I'm sorry I was a Dick! But explain to me why you pu-" Roman was cut off by Jessie

"Don't even I'll tell you later just not know." Jessie said. "now you guys need to hug, actually since we are a family again we all need to hug" she saw dean look away, he was never a big hugger. "you to do dean!" she pulled him in along with roman. After the hug was over Seth kissed Jessie and an awkward silence fell in the room.

"Come on dean you want a kiss?" Roman laughed pulling his hands out.

"Ew no!" Dean ran to other side of the room.

"Can we go grab lunch? I'm starving" Jessie broke the laughs.

"Yeah, sounds amazing grizzly" Roman looked at Seth when he said that.

"Hey that's my nickname for her get your own." Seth was shocked as they all walked out of the room.


End file.
